Fading Mist
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: One thing lead to another and Percy, Jason, and Nico all end up on the Evening news caught using their powers. Chiron sends Will Solace on his first quest, alone, to figure out what has happened to the Goddess Hecate and why the Mist is fading away. When the Sons of the Big Three are 'grounded', Nico follows after Will. Unable to shake the feeling that his is his quest too.
1. You Done Messed Up Kids

So this fic was inspired by an rp done by myself and Yesthisistori (-her tumblr) , whom has also helped with Beta reading the chapters / collabing on a great number of the ideas in this fic. Please enjoy.

I don't own't PJO/HoO.

* * *

Nico always knew when they'd passed the barrier into Camp Half Blood. It washed over him like a calming wave and promised safety. He looked out the back window of the Blue Prius, watching for any other monsters, but thankfully himself, Percy, and Jason were in the clear. Turning back around, he met Jason's eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry again," Nico pointed. "About your arm."

"It's," he sighed. "You don't need to apologize, Nico." Jason shrugged, then winced. "We'll just visit the Apollo kids and it'll get squared away." Jupiter's son reached out, ruffling Nico's hair with his good arm.

"Okay, you guys made up and all, but we still need to wrap our heads around what just happened." Percy put his step-father's borrowed vehicle into park next to the big house. "We just got attacked in public." He looked between his two friends. "And mortals _saw_ the empousa to." Percy's voice was far darker than normal, his usual childish tone replaced by worry.

Nico leaned forward, resting his head against his hands and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Neither he nor Jason knew what to say, however Jason was first to speak up. "We'll bring it up with Chiron later. He'll know what to do. First though." He glanced down to his arm, which was in a sad excuse for a sling. "I'd like to get this taken care of before the shock wears off."

"Yeah, bro, that's pretty gnarly looking… We should take a picture." Percy suddenly sounded like himself again.

The trio hopped out of the car, Jason telling Percy there was no way in hell he was waiting for him to find a camera before getting help. Nico walked behind them. A harsh wind blew past him and sent a chill down his spine, making him tug at the black hooded sweater he wore, hiking it up higher around his neck. Nico turned to the wind's direction. Something about that breeze reminded him of Split, more so of the winged god and his lackey that cornered him there. This wasn't the first time those memories had came up in the past day or week; as of late, they seemed to be torturing him all over again, sending little reminders of themselves to keep Nico on his toes.

"Holy Hecate! What did you do!?" Turning to the sound of Will Solace's voice, Nico realized he was referring to Jason's mangled arm.

"We got into a scrape with an empousa," Jason explained. "Nico and I had a run in and well he tried his best to get it temporary attention until we got back, but..."

"Say no more. Get to the infirmary," Will instructed and lead him by the good arm into the big house.

"We should wait for him before telling Chiron about the fight," Percy gave, stopping Nico by the shoulder. "It'll be easier to explain with the three of us there."

"Yeah." Nico nodded, shrugging off Percy's hand.

"Hey. You know that wasn't your fault. That kid, we didn't see him either and we really didn't have a chance to clear the area. Nico, you did the right thing."

"It's not that," Nico hissed. "I know. You guys keep saying that. It wasn't my fault. I. Get. It."

"Then what is eating you?" Nico rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with the situation any more. A nap, was that too much to ask? He just wanted to curl up for maybe a good few hours, skip dinner, shower, and then go to bed and ignore the world. "Nico?"

However Poseidon's very persistent son was making that difficult. "You wouldn't understand," he began, stopping Percy before he could interrupt him. "It was just something that happened when you and Annabeth were in Tartarus. Something about today, yesterday, and a number of other _things_ just reminds me of it, can we just leave it at that?"

Amazed that Nico had even given up that much without more fighting, Percy nodded. "Yeah. Just, you can talk to me. I want us to be friends too Nico."

"I know." Nico nodded, his eyes catching someone standing and watching them. He looked up and it was Annabeth. She gave him a small wave and he flicked his hand acknowledging her, and she started walking closer. Percy turned to see who Nico waved to, but when he glanced back all that remained of Nico was a few wisps of shadows.

Percy sighed. "I really need to start carrying a flashlight. That party trick of his is really annoying." Annabeth took his hand, noticing the few fresh scrapes on Percy. She dusted his shirt off a bit too. "Hey."

"Seaweed Brain, what did you get yourself into?" She asked. "Also it's Nico, you gotta remember to give him some time. He's not as, well, _together_ , as he was when we met him. He's trying, really trying, Percy. That 'party trick' of his is probably a coping skill for him," Athena's daughter explained.

He nodded, agreeing with her and dropping the matter entirely, explaining a bit of what happened to himself earlier that morning, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend's temple lightly. He felt a bit better getting to see her once again, he always did after fighting monsters.

Back at his cabin, Nico flopped onto his bed, which felt like heaven, even if the night before had been total hell for him. He'd been struck with insomnia for the past few nights. The night before, however, he'd slept, but was plagued with nightmares, which for a demigod typically meant something was going to go down. It didn't help that his connection to the dream world was nearly as strong as the kids in the Hypnos Cabin.

Nico knew that there was something foul in that wind. It had something to do with his least favorite minor god, Cupid, and his nightmares.

He tried to relive the visions. There was a swamp, chanting, and then being underwater. Nico rolled to his side, wincing a bit at the bruises that he could feel forming. Lifting his head, the son of Hades tugged his pillow under and closed his eyes.

"Nico. Hey, c'mon, Death Boy. Time to rejoin the living." Nico groaned at the sound of Jason's voice, then he realized that meant the other male was in his cabin. He flinched and jumped up right. "Sorry, I tried knocking a few times, but you were, well, out."

"Couldn't you have just let me sleep?" Nico rubbed his eyes again, probably making the heavy circles under them more visible. The quick movement had disturbed the very tender area around his back and ribs on the left side.

"Nope. We need to talk to Chiron after dinner," he gave, clapping a hand on to Nico's shoulder. "Besides there's someone that kind of demanded I bring you to dinner. Doctor's orders."

Nico glared at Jason and rolled his eyes. "Styx. Solace." Since his stay in the infirmary after the battle with Gaea, which had been nearly a year ago, for some strange reason the Apollo head counselor seemed to think that he was allowed to butt in and make sure Nico wasn't doing 'anything stupid' and 'taking _proper_ care of himself'.

"Hey, Will's a really good guy, Nico," Jason defended. "You know that, I know that. Maybe you should stop trying to brush him off?"

"I'm not brushing him off."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Whatever you say, Nico. I just think, maybe you shouldn't try to pass him up."

"Are you trying to suggest I attempt asking Solace out?" the son of Hades whispered harshly, standing from his bed. "Cause that's not happening." Only Jason could advise such a thing to Nico and get away with it. He'd been there when Cupid attacked in Croatia, forcing the son of Hades to admit his 'true' feelings of love towards Percy, which thankfully those feelings had subsided.

Nico kept his face down and away from the son of Jupiter, praying that he couldn't tell he already _did_ have feelings for the camp's best healer. He'd been harboring them for a while now, but he was too afraid to let them be known, by anyone. Friend or not.

"Well," Jason shrugged, "you guys did fall asleep together at the last counselor movie night."

"No, we fell asleep _next_ to each other. Besides I was on the floor, he was on the couch. Jason, just stop." Nico huffed, passing the son of Jupiter. There was no way anything could possibly happen with the healer. "Though, I should ask." Nico paused, glancing at Jason. His arm was no longer in a sling, but it was splinted with what looked like heavy cardboard and a few pieces of thin wood and an ace bandage. "How's the arm?"

"Thank the gods for ambrosia and Will's prayer to his dad or I would be screwed." Jason laughed, walking with his arm out for inspection. "You wanna sign the bandage?" Nico rolled his eyes again as they found themselves behind the other cabins on their way to dinner. "He also said nice work on the sling Nico." The son of Hades hid his reddening face.

Percy waved them over to their usual table and Nico headed off alone while Jason went off to give Piper a quick hug and let her know he was fine. She didn't look amused by the cast, but ultimately nodded and returned the gesture. Nico had begun gathering a small meal for himself and Percy had already dug in. Jason returned wordlessly from the Aphrodite table.

Overall the meal was mostly silent, up until there was a gasp from the Hephaestus cabin. They began murmuring among themselves and Nico realized they were staring at the three of them. "Chiron!" One of the boys jumped up, a thin rectangle in their hands. He rushed to the head table and held the device out for the elder to see. Chiron's face darkened and he was suddenly eyeing Percy, Jason, and Nico.

"He knows," Nico sighed. Percy and Jason looked confused and then turned to look back. Chiron was waving off the camper with the tablet, while other kids asked to see what he'd just shown their mentor.

"Please, campers. It's nothing to worry about. It was just some _cat_ video or another." Everyone laughed loudly. Cabin Nine all eyeing the Big Three narrowly. "Head counselors, after supper I would like for us all to meet in the Big House."

More whispers erupted and suddenly Nico didn't want the rest of his meal.

* * *

" _Stunning footage out of New York today."_ The heads of each cabin sat around the rec room's television. " _A trio of young men seen battling a mysterious creature using some very stunning displays of power? Magic? Let's watch the footage."_ The poor news anchor seemed horribly confused by the script.

The screen flashed over and Percy could be seen being knocked into the fountain, screaming out as he was thrown. Jason and Nico ran up as quickly as possible while their friend launched himself up and out of the water, not only visibly dry, but standing on the surface. Nico and Jason both reached into back packs, pulling out their respective blades as Percy uncapped his pen, which transformed into his own sword Riptide. The empousa limped into view, her hair a raging fire.

Nico glanced back to Percy and shouted to Poseidon's son who'd nearly been enchanted by the beast. Percy flung his arm taking control of the fountain's water. By this point, nearby spectators had taken notice of the trio and the strange beast. There was curiosity at first, many of them thinking that it was a prank, but the shock wave of water hitting the beast and sending her into the nearest building, that was what caused panic.

Jason took to the skies to stay out of the way and Nico was acting as backup for Percy.

Now thoroughly drenched, the empousa screamed at the boys. The only one that seemed the least affected by it was Nico, who took the chance to run and dive at the beast, his blade drawn, however the monster was quicker and took him by the arm, tossing him into Jason like a rag doll.

That was when both Nico and Jason fell out of the sky, towards the person behind the camera. Jason landed first and when he stood, it was visible that his arm was broken. Rather than dwell on it, he could be heard shouting to Percy for water while he stood strong, summoning lighting. Nico hit the ground beside him and bounced, he curled up for a moment and stabbed his pitch black, Stygian iron blade into the ground using it to pull himself up to his feet again.

Water enveloped the empousa and trapped her. "Hey!" Nico's voice hissed. The camera turned to him and there was just a wisp of smoke where he'd been. Then the same shadowy tendrils could be seen just beside the camera person. A struggle, and the camera fell. When it came back up, Nico was grabbed by Jason who pulled him back to meet up with Percy before the three of them ran for it, police sirens screaming behind them.

Click.

Chiron turned off the T.V. when it showed the news anchor once more, his eyes drifting between the three boys that had been captured using their powers. Percy scratched his head, Jason cleaned his glasses on his shirt, and Nico stared back up at Chiron. "Do any of you have anything you would like to add?"

Percy spoke up first. "She went after us first?" Nico rolled his eyes and let his head fall with a dull thud to the coffee table. "What? It's true."

Will Solace, head of the Apollo Cabin, looked on with a blank expression, probably waiting for the others before reacting. He anxiously undid the ace bandage on his wrist. "You got your Aegis handed to you, Death Boy," Clarisse spoke up and then laughed at Nico, as did a few counselors. Nico's shoulders tensed up at the sound.

Jason turned. "I think you guys are missing the point. That video, it captured the empousa's actual image and the Mist didn't distort anything." The laughing stopped and a few gasped, the realization hitting them.

Chiron studied the three of them wordlessly. Lou Ellen cleared her throat standing. "He's right. We didn't say anything yet, but Hecate has… She's gone silent." Her eyes drifted around the room. "Our abilities to control Mist are fading."

"Why wait to tell us that?" Clarisse hissed. "We sorta _rely_ on the Mist to, you know, keep the camp from being discovered by Mortals. Or are you guys turning more Titan than demigod?"

"We couldn't be sure!" Lou Ellen retorted. "You better watch yourself, Boar Breath. Just because I can't control Mist doesn't mean I can't still curse you." She threatened and Will stood, walking over and gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Calm down," he was whispering to Lou Ellen, who apologized. Clarisse did soon after as well and he nodded. "That doesn't change the fact that none of you took steps to ensure that no Mortals were around or in harm's way."

Annoyed, Nico glanced at Will. "As Percy said, she attacked us first and didn't give us any room to do so, so we did what we're trained to do. Kept them safe," Hades's son answered dryly.

Will ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself from getting frustrated. "Yes and no." He sighed. "Look either way it's done with, Nico, but the worst thing you could have done and _did_ was use your powers directly in front of the mortals regardless."

"You guys, we could spend all night arguing right or wrong," Annabeth interjected, standing and stepping between their lines of sight. "This will prove literally nothing. What we need to focus on is why Hecate has gone silent." She moved to stand closer to Chiron and address everyone. "Not to mention what we can do about the Mist."

Jake Mason nodded. Usually he would avoid the head counselor get togethers, still unwilling to let the memory of Leo fade, but it was his own Cabin that had discovered the video. He needed to be there. The Stoll brothers sat passing one another different types of candies.

"That's not all," Piper gave, speaking from behind Jason, who leaned back into her legs, looking up at her. "This isn't just about Camp Half-Blood now. If we're losing our veil of protection, that means Camp Jupiter is also facing the same risk."

Nico's eyes widened. "Hazel." Piper nodded and he turned to Chiron, who was now nodding knowingly.

"Then we need a quest." Their mentor nodded. "To go forth and warn Camp Jupiter as well as to find out the reason behind Hecate's silence."

Whispers filled the room. Not surprisingly, Jason's and Percy's hands went up first. When Nico's didn't, Percy leaned over and took his hand and lifted it for him. Hades's son winced at the tugging on his rib, but kept a straight face.

"No, absolutely not," Annabeth barked. Percy dropped Nico's hand, as if testing to see if that would improve his chances. "Neither of you three are going."

"Why not?" Percy whined, his and Jason's hands dropping.

"You three are the reason we're in this mess, the media is going to be looking for you, and need I remind you _who_ your fathers are? You will be walking monster magnets." Jason nodded at Annabeth's point, Percy's shoulders slumped, and Nico seemed rather indifferent. On the inside, though, Nico's mind was in a state of panic. He didn't want his only remaining family member to be at risk across the country.

Chiron studied the room. He had twenty-one very capable young demigods before him, three of which he couldn't send. "I'll go." Will's voice broke out over the whispers and everyone turned to face him. "I mean, I know I haven't ever been on a quest before, but I can lay low. I'm not over powered or anything." He said this as he re-wrapped his ace bandage around his wrist again.

"Will, you _can't_ go," Miranda Gardiner said. "You're," she paused biting her lip, "our best healer?" The words came out soft and unsure, implying something she'd rather not say. "I mean, if there's a monster attack."

"We have a cabin full of other young healers that need to learn how to use their abilities," Chiron cut in. "Will, I know that typically we send out a group of three for quests, but I fear that we would risk you being tracked with that many."

"Then I go alone." He shrugged, putting the latches back into place for the bandage, keeping it secured. Will mouthed a thanks to Chiron for stepping in and standing up for him.

Chiron nodded. "As for Camp Jupiter. Jason, you should contact them and let them know your travels between the camps will be halted until further notice. I also suggest that you go out to Camp Jupiter, Will, to see how the fading of the Mist is affecting them in person."

"He could also meet with Hazel," Piper spoke up. Nico gave her one of his typical death glares. Jason elbowed him. "She was sought out by Hecate and learned to control the Mist. I think seeing her would help him as well."

"I agree." Annabeth nodded. "Lou Ellen. You and your cabin. I'm sure you have theories about where your mother would go. I'll go with you and we'll try to narrow it down, pin-point her location and give Will a map."

Will smiled. "Thank you guys. Chiron, I'll leave in the morning." The other head counselors began standing to leave. Jason rushed off with Percy and Piper in toe. Annabeth headed off with Lou Ellen. The Stoll brothers began trying to wake Clovis, but ultimately Butch from the Iris cabin ended up hauling him up and over his shoulder, opting to carry the sleeping male back to his cabin.

"What about me?" Nico asked aggravated. "What am I supposed to do?" Will turned to face him and Chiron sighed.

Almost matter of fact like, Chiron answered with, "Go about your regular activities." Apollo's son caught the look on Nico's face. He seemed hurt and angered that he was being tossed to the side. Hades's son made a sound of frustration and began to walk away.

Will reached out and his hand gazed across Nico's rib, who flinched at the contact. "Nico." The smaller male was guarding the spot, his hand just hovering over the area. "You should let me look at your ribs. In the video, you hit the ground really hard."

"It's fine, I don't need your help." His dark eyes focused on the floor before he pointedly stepped away once more and left. Will was still reaching out for his friend, but found himself confused. His and Nico's relationship seemed to always be like a current, they would get closer and then something would divide them again. Will excused himself and followed Nico.

"Hey!" Apollo's son called out and the black haired boy stopped at the porch, dramatically aggravated by the brighter male still following him. Will was ready for the harsh glare Nico was going to give him and returned it with his own darkened glance. "Something is wrong with your ribs. Infirmary. Now." Nico looked hesitant, but Will didn't let up and he caved storming off to the medical room in the Big House. He claimed his bed that he'd lived in for those 'mandatory three days.'

"Shirt off please." Nico groaned at the medic's request. "Come on, the longer you fight me, the longer we're going to be here." Will tugged his scrub top over his camp shirt and grabbed rubber gloves as well.

Nico seemed to only be willing to partially agree to removing his shirt and tugged his arm in through the sleeve, then lifted the shirt half way until it rested on his shoulder. Will huffed, figuring it was the best he was going to get out of his stubborn friend. "Lay down on your stomach, Nico. Okay now turn towards me a bit." Doing as he was told, the son of Hades began to lift himself up and tried to turn towards Will. He flinched, quickly laying back down. "I need you to do that one more time," Will requested. "This time though, once you get to the point that hurts, hold it for me so I can figure out which rib it is."

His breath was shaking and Nico nodded, doing the painful motion once again. He gritted his teeth as Will tenderly reached out, his fingers tracing along several of his upper ribs until he stopped at the first floating rib under Nico's ribcage. "C-Can I?" The son of Hades nodded to the mattress, requesting to lay down again.

"Yeah." Will kept one hand in the region he suspected to be broken. "Okay, just breath in and out for me now," Apollo's son directed. He could feel the hesitation in Nico's breath. Just watching the smaller male's reaction to a simple task such as breathing, Will could see the pain he was trying fight back against showing.

Nico felt those stupid skeletal butterflies that he'd hoped would have subsided thanks to the horrid blistering pain he felt with the pressure the healer kept tentatively applying to what was probably a broken rib. However those damn insects were back and flip flopping through his body like crazy. No matter what, it always happened with Solace. Within those three days, they'd gone from barely ever having spoken to one another to, by the last day, Nico being able to wordlessly help keep track of the day to day things within the infirmary. It may have been mostly silent aside from Will's music or their few conversations, but for some reason it worked well for them.

"Just relax Nico, I'm going to heal it." Will cleared his throat and began with the first verse of the hymnal to his father Apollo. Nico listened to him as he spoke in Ancient Greek. Will sounded far more natural at the language than the son of Hades did and he let himself have a self indulgent thought of wanting to hear the blond male attempt speaking Italian. For a moment the prayer fluttered and Will sounded as if he'd read Nico's mind.

Then he remembered the son of Apollo distinctively telling him, " _When I'm using his hymn to heal, I get glimpses of the person. Their emotions, old injuries, sometimes memories that are important to them. The hymn opens them up to me a bit so I know where I need to do what and if I need to do more than recite it."_

Nico suddenly felt bare and turned around quickly, taking Will's hand in his own and stopping him. "Woah, Neeks. Chill out." Will tried to laugh, but Hades's son wasn't having it. "Let me fin-"

"No. Will, I'm fine. It was a small crack, you got it." He swung his legs over and stood adjusting his shirt. "Thanks." He left in a rush and Will didn't even have time to tell Nico that he was welcome. Nico rushed to his cabin, fighting down the horrid pain in his side. He wasn't going to risk Will seeing so much of him, especially if he saw Nico's feelings towards him.


	2. Sun Dad

Again the beta was done by Yesthisistori (tumblr) whom I role-played this story out with.

I do not own PJO or HoO

I hope you guys enjoy! ^ ^ Thank you for the review and follows by the way.

* * *

Will sat cross-legged on a rock near the front entry of the camp a few yards from the Big House. He was watching the first streaks of sunrise break across the sky. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes in prayer to his father, speaking aloud since as far as he could tell, Will was alone. "Dad, I don't know how this quest is going to go. I just. I don't want to let you down." His eyes opened and he saw more of the sun. It was just climbing up over the trees. A soft breeze ruffled his shaggy blond hair and Will for a moment thought about a father reaching out and rubbing the top of his child's head in encouragement.

A shaky breath escaped him and Will nodded. "I'm going to prove myself on this quest," he said with resolve, giving the sun a lopsided grin.

"Of course you are," Nico's voice came up from behind Will, scaring him half to death. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Really?" Apollo's son asked with sarcasm. "So what, you want to talk to me _now_?" He was blunt, trying to serve back some of the icy demeanor his friend had given him the night before. With an eye roll, Nico joined Will, sitting to lean his back against the same rock.

"About last night. I was angry about not being allowed to go," Nico explained. He pulled up his knees and rested his elbows on them, fiddling with his fingers. "I just, no matter who it is, I'm not going to trust _anyone_ pulling my sister into another quest."

Will glanced down. That's right, the last time one of Nico's sisters had gone on a quest she didn't make it back and it destroyed the boy he used to be. Of course he'd still be hesitant about her risking her life. "She's not going to leave Camp Jupiter, you know," Will reminded him.

"Yeah, but if the Mist fades enough for the monsters... Will, there are legacies and families near that camp. If Chiron was worried about _three_ _demigods_ going on this quest, just think about the beacon that would be going up there."

"Oh." Will looked out to the sunlight again. "You're right." He sighed.

"Will." The boys turned, Will more than Nico, to see Chiron galloping towards them. "It's time." They both stood and headed for their mentor, who lead them back to the Big House. Before it two pegasi stood, tethered to the freshly repaired flying chariot.

"Won't these guys be a little noticeable with the Mist not working right?" Clarisse asked pointedly.

"I'm leaving early enough in the morning that there shouldn't be a lot of air traffic. Not to mention the route I'm going to take will be in line with the sun itself so I can use that as camouflage." Chiron nodded in approval to the plan.

"Alright." Clarisse nodded. "This is from our armory," she began tossing Will a flash light, "Flicking it forward turns it on, pulling the switch all the way to you... well, try it out."

Will did as he was told and the flashlight transformed into a good sized bow with a fully loaded quiver in his hand. "Nice! Thank you." He nodded, laughing a bit out of excitement.

"Well, no one in my cabin was going to get much use out of it." The Daughter of Ares shrugged. "Also there's twenty five arrows and they don't regenerate, so you'll have to collect the arrows after a fight to keep them." Will nodded in understanding pulling out one of the arrows and tossing the quiver over one shoulder. He notched an arrow and drew back. "It's a twenty pound draw weight." Will found the switch on the main grip of the bow and flicked it back to the center. Immediately the weapon collapsed to a simple black flashlight he could fit in his short's pocket.

"That's what I'm used to. Thanks again Clarisse." He glanced over to Chiron.

"Annabeth, did you have a map for Will?" the centaur asked turning.

"Yes." Athena's daughter stepped up and opened the map out showing it to Will. "This is Camp Jupiter." Her finger tapped a purple dot in California. "This is Danvers, Massachusetts. The sight of the original Salem Witch Trials."

"Salem Witch Trials? You mean like out of The Crucible?" Clarisse asked a bit stunned. She noticed a few of the looks she'd been given. "Yes, I do actually read in school," Ares's daughter hissed at the small group.

"Yes," Lou Ellen cut in. "That was a massacre of Hecate's children. That's also what the story was based around. It's not much to go on, but it's a start anyways."

"A start is all I need." He reached out, rubbing Lou Ellen's back before giving her a quick hug. She returned it lightly and Will nodded, stepping away. "Well, I packed last night. So… I guess I'm ready to go."

"Very well." Chiron nodded and gestured to the Chariot. Will jogged over to his backpack and flung it over his shoulder. He also clipped a small red pack around his hips, a mini first aid kit. (His full sized one was in the bottom of his backpack.) Tentatively, Will stepped onto the chariot and took his place behind the reins. "Remember to leave them at Camp Jupiter," he was of course speaking about the pegasi and the chariot. "They will be far too risky to travel by once the sun has fully risen."

Nerves began to attack at Will's stomach and he nodded. "Right."

Nico noticed the change. Will was trying to keep his spirits up, but now that the moment was here, it was suddenly hitting him. "Wait a second." Nico reached to his hand and pulled his skull ring off. "If anyone in Camp Jupiter questions you, show them this. Tell them you're on a quest and that the Ambassador of Pluto gave you his blessing." Will's eyes widened as he was handed the silver ring. Glancing down into Nico's dark and tired eyes, he realized he was trying to also encourage him. "Good luck, Will. Also I'm only loaning that to you. It comes back with _you._ "

"T-Thank you, Nico." He took the ring and slid it onto his ring finger. "I'll bring it back." Will promised and Nico stepped back. The gesture brought a spark of determination to Will and he took a deep breath. "Hiya!" He snapped the reins and the winged horses began to run and eventually ascend.

They watched Will leave and Annabeth's loud shameless yawn broke the silence. "I. Am. Going to bed. If Percy comes looking for me, please someone make him clean the stables or something, but I am not here until well after lunch today." She threw her hands up and Clarisse laughed.

"Let me walk to you back to your cabin, Brainiac." Annabeth didn't fight the offer and nodded, the two of them walking away side by side. Lou Ellen left a few moments after Will was nothing more than a dark speck in the sky.

"That was very honorable, what you did, Nico," Chiron offered when they were alone. "I know that ring means a lot to you. Seeing that he needed encouragement and sacrificing that to him-"

"You don't need to praise me, Chiron. Will's a friend. I would do it for any of my friends," he lied with a nod. "I'm going to get some more rest, too." He nodded and turned, leaving for his cabin. Once there, he laid back down, his eyes falling on his own back pack ready and waiting, hidden by the leg of his bunk. He'd try to get at least a few hours of sleep which Nico had known to be futile.

Jason had pointed it out the other day, that Nico seemed to sleep better when he was near Will. His eyes narrowed at the ceiling of his cabin. It had really started the previous summer after the battle against Gaea. Spending the three days with Will actually was the longest Nico had spent with someone beside him at a time of peace and healing. In fact, even now when a particularly long infliction of insomnia had struck him, Nico would go help out in the infirmary for a few hours if Will was there, because for some reason his aura and life force always calmed Nico.

Hades's son rolled to his good side and stared out the window, glaring at the few strands of sunlight. Did he miss him already? No, he couldn't. Yeah, he had feelings for Will. They started when the son of Apollo took his hand and held it. Nico stared at his hand. He could almost still feel the tremors Will had when he gripped it. He felt his face go warm and his stomach roll with butterflies and Nico groaned. If he missed Will this much already without ever admitting to the other male that he had feelings for him, or even allowing himself to admit them to himself, Nico would dub himself an idiot.

He did already miss that annoyingly happy medic and now he wasn't going to be able to sleep without him. "Styx. I am an _idiot_."

Someone knocked outside his door a few hours later. It was Percy. "Come on, Nico, are you going to sulk all day?" Nico rolled on to his stomach and winced. His ribs were aching horribly. "Nico, are you in there?"

"Yeah, just. I'll be out in a few minutes," he answered. Nico slowly swung his legs over and stood up. He made his way to the bathroom within the cabin and lifted his shirt. On his left side, he noticed a small lump. It was painful to the touch and it had risen up more as if the area had swollen, though so far though there was no sign of bruising. "Styx," Hades's son cursed. He'd have to sneak some ambrosia or nectar, which ever would help heal the wound faster.

"Nico!" With a huff, he figured that would have to wait and the son of Hades quickly stepped outside, getting annoyed by Percy's whining. "Finally! Wait, grab your sword. Literally no one is at the arena and you and I haven't gone toe to toe in forever."

"Uh..." Nico hesitated.

"Ha! Dude, are you worried I'm going to beat you? Cause I am, but if you're-"

"Wait. Here." He couldn't just not fight Percy, otherwise it would be obvious something was up. Nico resigned himself to the pain that he knew he was going to feel later, but he needed to be able to sneak away when no one was expecting it. Also he couldn't let Percy get away with acting so cocky.

* * *

Will felt great flying with the sun over head. Already the son of Apollo was reaching his half way point. So far, so good. He'd kept his eyes out for anyone that looked like he'd drawn the attention of, but there was nothing. More than once, he found himself looking down and smiling at the skull ring on his finger. Nico's ring that he'd loaned him.

He liked Nico, and yes, it was in _that_ way. Will remembered seeing the younger demigod's bravery during the battle of Manhattan, watching him charge fearlessly and summon the dead without hesitation. Then there was everything he did to ensure the safety of both camps and making sure that the Athena Parthenos made it in time to stop the war between the Greek and Roman demigods. Nico was selfless and brave and really (gods help him) cute.

Yeah, he was crushed when Nico didn't stop by to check on him at the infirmary. Will didn't go sabotaging onagers with just anyone. Besides, he'd meant it when he told Nico that he wanted to be friends with him. Friends just happened to turn into something more than, well, just friends.

Will hadn't wanted Nico to know just yet. He wanted to wait until himself and the son of Hades were on far better terms before he told him. However, Lou Ellen and Cecil both knew and figured it out on their own. He glanced down to the ring. It was still there and still filling him with a sense of relief. Nico believed in him and his ability to complete the quest. Will hardened his gaze on the horizon. It had already been a year since he started to feel this way towards the other demigod.

"I'll tell him when I get back," he resolved, determination welling up into his stomach.

* * *

Nico was regretting going along with Percy and their stupid sparring match. Thankfully at the arena there was no water, but Nico could still use his own powers. The son of Hades stabbed his blackened blade into the ground. He was nowhere near as skilled at Hazel in manipulating the earth, but he could still make a wall of spikes, keeping Poseidon's son from attacking him directly.

This was going against his plan entirely. With Percy keeping him here exerting himself continuously using his powers in place of blade-to-blade combat, Nico was only going to be tiring himself out more. He still needed to Iris message Hazel and make a request of her, hopefully before Will made it to the camp.

Percy found a way in through Nico's defenses. A few other campers cheered on the sidelines. Keeping his tender side away from his friend's strikes was becoming harder and harder. At one point, Nico tried to duck and roll, but he hit the ground on the wrong side and halted. Riptide was at his throat. "Best two out of three?" Percy asked him breathing heavily.

"I can't, Jackson, I have other stuff to do." Nico swatted the blade away and slowly stood, once again using his sword to help him self up.

"I'll take you on, Jackson." Percy turned to see another camper, blade drawn and ready to challenge him. Nico took his chance to get away and did. He thankfully could hear the battle picking up behind him and that gave him more than enough energy to struggle back to his cabin. In a quick motion, he'd locked the main door and then the bathroom door as well. There wasn't a shower so he had to improvise. Nico turned on the tap and took hold of the end of the faucet, taking a few tries to make it _not_ spray on him.

He positioned himself to see the small awkward rainbow and fished out his gold drachma, saying the incantation and flipping the coin into the rainbow. "Show me Hazel Levesque, please."

"Oh!" Hazel jumped back from whatever it was she'd been doing. "Hey! Nico, h-how are you!?" She smiled widely and Nico returned the grin. "Sorry, I was doing some paperwork for the Legion, well, more of filing it for Reyna."

"You're fine, Hazel," Nico gave slightly. "I'm fine, too, but listen. Will Solace. He's on his way via pegasi and a flying chariot. I need you to do me a favor and message me when he gets there." Nico's voice had dropped to a low whisper.

"Okay." She shifted, looking around nervously. "Nico, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It will be. He's on a quest and I need to go with, but until I know he's there, I can't leave Camp Half-Blood."

Hazel's eyes suddenly took on a motherly look and they hardened. " _Should_ you be leaving camp? I heard a bit about what happened yesterday from Reyna when Jason called. Nico, is this something you should stay-"

"No." He drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Hazel, I can't get into the why, but there is something that I know, there is something about this quest that's trying to pin itself on me and I can't let Will go alone." A sudden icy draft made him tense and look around. "I-I gotta go. Just IM me when he's there. Please."

Hazel nodded and Nico let go of the faucet. With the rainbow gone, the message faded and he stood up to begin peeling the now damn clothes off of himself. Which was fine, as he needed to clean up and be ready to head out as soon as Hazel messaged him. Half way through changing, though, another familiar voice was at his door, knocking away. "Hey, Nico."

"What is it, Grace?" He heard the doorknob jiggle and Nico sighed, walking over, and undid the lock, stepping behind the door to let Jason in. Nico faced the wall while pulling down his shirt.

"Dude!" Jason gasped. "Your back is messed up, Nico."

"Yes, I know, I can sorta feel it." Nico pulled the shirt down and held it in place at his hips for the moment after his sarcastic reply. "I already had some ambrosia and nectar." A lie, but he figured it would make his blonde friend willingly drop the subject. "Jason, I'm fine. What are you here for?"

"I-I, uh, I wanted to see if you wanted to help with a few of the afternoon stealth training sessions? I'm not particularly good at it and Chiron suggested you." Jupiter's son shifted nervously and Nico eventually nodded. He still had a while until he would get the call from Hazel. They walked back silently down near the woods. "You sure you're going to be up to this?"

"I'm fine, Grace," Nico answered pointedly. They could see the first round of campers waiting and Jason cleared his throat. The small crowed turned and Nico stood, Stygian iron blade on his hip.

"Hello, everyone." Jason waved and the campers all turned, going silent as he spoke. "Nico and I are going to be in charge of your training this afternoon." Nico glanced over to Jupiter's son and watched him explain the route they were going for training. "In short, we're going to be playing Hide and Go Seek." Jason finished. "Nico and I will be 'it.' However, we're going to be in the woods. You guys have to sneak in past us without getting tagged. Otherwise you come back out here 'til the round is over."

"On our signal," Nico directed, turning along with Jason. The two demigods separated; Jason took to the sky and Nico found himself hiding out. He found his airborne friend nodded and whistled loudly, indicating that the first round had begun. It didn't take long for them to end not just the first round, but the second round as well.

The third round started and Nico traveled deeper into the woods, encased in shadows. "Nico?" He nearly jumped out of his skin. Hazel floated above him in a rainbow. "Hey… What are you doing?"

"Is he there?" Nico asked hurriedly. He heard the sound of Jason whistling and knew any minute now he'd be found speaking to his half sister.

"Not yet, but he's been sighted. It shouldn't be too long now. I still don't know if I like this idea… Nico, why can't you tell me more about this? Shouldn't you just listen to Chiron and stay put?"

Nico sighed and wordlessly reached up to run his hand through the message, but stopped. Pluto's daughter sighed as well and Nico looked up into her eyes. They were pleading with him to stay put at Camp Half-Blood, but instead he offered her a small, soft smile. "I'll see you soon, Hazel." He dissolved the message and then, for the first time since his injury, allowed himself to fall into the shadows.

He emerged back at the Hades cabin on his knees. "Styx." Nico had to rub his eyes to get the stars out of them. This was going to be very, very difficult. Still, the son of Hades stood and placed his sword at his hip, grabbing his black hooded zip-up sweater and throwing it on before he grabbed the black backpack and took a look around the cabin.

One last breath and he stepped into the shadows. His eyes narrowing on something just as he began to lose the image of the Hades's cabin: a white feather next to his bed. Nico figured it came from one of the pillows and turned away, drifting into the icy bleak shadows.

* * *

Will landed the chariot as close to the entrance to Camp Jupiter as he could. Thankfully, they got the memo that he was going to be flying and had set up tarps making it look like the maintenance tunnel that lead into camp was just under construction. He walked alongside the pegasi as soon as they were covered in a sea of blue and white plastic. Two of the armored campers greeted him. "Hi." He nodded to the both of them and the smaller of the two offered to take the reins and lead the winged horses. "Thank you. I'm Will Solace, I'm here from Camp Half-Blood."

"You don't say?" The elder camper laughed, pointing at his bright orange shirt.

"Oh." Will joined him in the laugh and asked their names. The smaller of the two female campers was Jessie. The elder of them was Ashley, and they were sisters. "So you guys grew up here?"

They both answered in unison and then broke off telling him bits about the camp as they walked through the long darkened tunnel. This was going to be his first time seeing the other camp. Will was excited. He'd heard stories about it from Jason, Percy, and a few of the other campers that had visited because they lived in the area when the summer session had ended. Now it was his turn. Stepping out into the sunlight from the tunnel, Will whistled lightly. Camp Jupiter was huge. In no time, they were nearly to the heart of it when he heard a familiar voice shouting to them. "Will?" He turned to face Nico's half sister Hazel. "You guys are relieved. I'll take him to Reyna from here." The sisters respectfully bowed their heads and dismissed themselves.

"You're Hazel, right? I remember you visiting Nico a lot before you left last year," he stated. Hazel nodded.

"Thank you for helping him," she replied. "As well as remembering me. It's been a while." They walked together, Will following her as she lead him to Reyna. "Is he doing better there now?" she asked him. "I mean, is he..."

"He's still Nico," Will answered. "I mean, I think he's been doing better. He talks to Percy and Jason a lot more and stuff. Every once in awhile he pops in and helps out in the infirmary, but that's been getting rare, kind of like he's avoiding me sometimes." Hazel noticed the slightly pained sound in Will's voice. She changed the subject and began pointing out the other structures. "Nico and Percy said this place was huge."

Hazel grinned. "It is, I guess, though I'm probably just used to it now," she replied. They approached the Principia and she removed her helmet, tucking it under her arm, and pulled the door open. "Reyna, this is Will Solace from Camp Half-Blood."

Will recognized Reyna instantly. They never really talked, but she had Iris messaged Nico a few times while he was recovering, checking on him and making sure that he was listening to Will. "It's nice to meet you in person, Reyna, I mean Praetor Reyna."

The praetor stood up and Will gulped. She was an intimidating woman with ink black hair and glassy black eyes and the way she held her head up high on her shoulders demanded respect. However, the warm smile she offered Will made her look more like a protective older sister. "Please, just Reyna is fine, Will."

Still Will reached out his hand to her and Reyna took it, giving it a firm shake. Reyna made a face while holding his hand. "What is it?"

"This ring, doesn't it belong to Nico Di Angelo?" she asked him turning his hand and revealing the smiling skull to the two of them. Hazel blinked a few times before nodding, confirming that it did belong to her half brother.

"Yeah, he loaned it to me at the start of my quest, kind of a joke. I mean, he was joking that I have to bring it back to him, I'm not allowed to fail," Will stammered. "Anyway." He cleared his throat. "I'm here to ask you about the Mist and how it's, if at all, been affecting the camp."

Reyna nodded grimly. "Our scouts have noticed an alarming amount of empousai trying to find an entrance into the camp, but our defenses are strong and they never make it in." She took her place behind her desk once more and crossed her fingers together. "Trivia's children have also reported their abilities over the Mist to be waning. One of my colleagues has returned from leave, visiting family in Alaska. She told me that the state is in a panic." Her eyes scanned from Will to Hazel. "They say Alaska has plunged into 'eternal night.'"

"That's out of season," Will boldly commented. "Alaska does have sessions of days in which there is no daylight or sun, but those are in winter months." He blinked a few times, surprised by his own knowledge of the subject. He chalked it up to a strange child of Apollo thing and moved on, putting the thought of 'eternal night' on the back burner to not bring up his own anxieties about lack of sunlight.

"Aren't empousai the servants of Hecate?" Hazel asked. Will nodded. "That would explain the sudden amount of them trying to break into camp. If she's silent, then there's nothing keeping them from attacking demigods."

"This is alarming," Reyna nodded. She looked distant for a moment as if already attempting to prepare a battle plan. "We'll have to pull many of our 'weaker' male soldiers, as well as some of the females, from patrols on the front lines." Hazel nodded in agreement knowing that empousai would try to seduce their way in.

"We'll have to announce it after dinner tonight," Reyna explained. "Will, was there anything else that you needed?"

"Yes, actually. Hazel, I wanted to talk to you as well." Will turned to Pluto's daughter. "Piper, she mentioned that Hecate had sought you out on the quest of Great Prophecy," he began. "You can manipulate the Mist. I didn't know if you would have any idea as to where Hecate would go, as it sounds now it would appear that Alaska is in my future as well."

"Hecate showed me how to use the Mist, yes, but I haven't since then. It's not exactly something I liked to do," Hazel explained to the two of them, Reyna looking a bit surprised that Hazel hadn't yet mentioned to her she had this ability. "Messing with people's visions and minds, it bothers me." She shrugged.

Will nodded, feeling a bit crestfallen. "Thank you," he offered.

"However," Hazel cleared her throat, "Hecate did appear before my mom. She gave her the spell that summoned Pluto, it's how they met. That was in New Orleans. I think Hecate may still have powerful ties there."

Will's eyes lit up and snapped his fingers. "You're right!" He laughed. "If I'm right, there's still a lot of voodoo and Old World magic practiced there."

Reyna nodded, agreeing that Hazel was on the right track with her suggestion. "Very well. I suggest, Will, you eat before leaving. You'll have a long road ahead of you." He nodded and they turned to leave when Reyna noticed the look on Hazel's face. "Hazel?"

Hazel paused and turned. A moment later there was a knock on the door. The trio stood still and stared at the door. Hazel sensed Nico's Stygian iron blade on the other side of the door and walked over throwing it open. "You really couldn't just let it alone?" she asked the figure in a grim voice.

* * *

I'm excited, I've been so pumped to work on this and I'm liking the way this has been turning out for the most part! Thank you for reading. ^ ^


	3. Tuck and Roll Doesn't Work At 300 MPH

All Beta-ing is still being done by the lovely (and probably child of Apollo) YesThisIsTori (tumblr)

I do not own PJO or HoO

Please enjoy and thank you guys so much for the reviews. ^^

* * *

"Nico Di Angelo! What in Hades's name are you doing here? Did you shadow travel here? All the way from Camp Half-Blood?" Will's voice cracked when he began scolding his fellow camper. "Does anyone else at camp know you're here?"

Nico shrugged, looking up at him. "I'm here to help. Duh. And duh." He crossed his arms. "And no, right now they're probably still playing Hide and Seek with Jason." Hazel and Reyna both looked to each other, confused by the thought of the former praetor playing such a childish game.

Will looked ready to pop a lyre string and scream at Nico, but he instead gripped his hair and breathed in a few moments, humming some random song to himself. "Okay, then you're staying here," he answered finally.

"No. I'm not. Besides, Will, it's not just dangerous for me. You're going to be in trouble, too," Nico explained, shrugging. He glanced over to Hazel and felt better seeing her safe. Yes, he knew she could handle herself, but it was his own selfish need to make sure she was okay. Bianca crossed his mind and Nico looked away from her and down to the floor. "Besides, you knew there was a good chance this was going to happen regardless."

Will sighed. He'd known fully well that Nico couldn't stand staying in one place for long. Keeping him in the infirmary for three days after the war with Gaea was a struggle. "Nico, I know you have the best intentions for the camp at heart, but right now it's not a good idea for you, a son of the Big Three, to be outside of a protective barrier."

Reyna noticed a change in the way that Nico was holding himself. He was fidgety and looked like he was shying away from Will. Her eyes narrowed on the son of Apollo, but before she spoke, Hazel reached out for her arm, holding her back. "Reyna. Do you remember that thing we needed to do? The one that was outside of here?" she asked quickly, nodding towards the door.

"Oh." She nodded. "Of course. Will, Nico we're going to go do… something. We'll meet you at the mess hall." She trusted Hazel to know that her half-sibling would be okay.

"Sure, okay." Will nodded, his attention bouncing from the girls to Nico. He took in the sight of him: he was rubbing his arm and refusing to meet his gaze again. He nodded over his shoulder to the others as they left. "What happened to 'of course you are going to prove yourself'? Did you lie to me about that?" He sounded genuinely hurt as he paced before Nico. "I just, I can't believe you would- no, actually I can believe you would do this… Nico?"

The son of Hades was now clenching his arm and shaking. Nico felt guilty. He did believe in Will, but he also knew how bad this looked. Gods, this wasn't how he wanted this to go. He didn't want to admit that Will was the reason he'd basically stayed at camp, not when he'd just betrayed his trust. However, there was no escaping it, Nico realized. "Will, did you ever stop to think that the reason I stayed in Camp Half-Blood was because..." He glanced up and saw that the aggravated look Will had been giving him turned into a softer expression of concern. Nico looked back down and crossed his arms.

Will drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "Alright, fine. You can come. But!" he demanded. "None of your underworldly shenanigans, unless it is absolutely necessary. Your powers will throw up more than just a few neon flags to the monsters and even though I can, I really don't want to fight." Nodding, the son of Apollo moved to step past Nico. However, once within grabbing range, Nico took hold of Will's wrist, stopping him. Slowly, he backed up until he could see Nico lifting his head to look him once more in the eyes. "Nico?"

"I want you to know, I do really believe in you and that you are going to finish this quest." He nodded, slowly letting go. "It's not you that I doubt, it's this quest. There's something about it I don't trust and the thought of you being put in the middle of it, that's what has me worried."

Will let his irritation dissolve and he nodded in understanding. He wanted a better answer, but from Nico, this was already a fair bit of information. "Okay, but just remember you're not using any of your powers. Got it?"

Nico smirked. "Yeah, okay, but I'll have to get back into camp _some_ how when we're done," he said pointedly and Will shoved his shoulder playfully, walking passed him. The made their way quickly to the mess hall. Nico greeted a few of the house ghosts and campers that recognized him and Will soon realized that he did play an important role between both camps.

"I never realized how much you did, going between both camps like this. It's rather admirable." Will stated as they entered.

"Trust me, that wasn't the first words out of a few people's mouths once they found out I was going between the two camps. Percy was really upset. Not that I blame him. I think he and I will always be angry with each other over something." He shrugged as they stepped into the large hall. Will looked around in open-mouthed amazement.

"Boys!" Reyna called waving them over to her table. "Sit with me." She nodded and gestured to an open couch for the both of them. "Will, I don't quite recall how the meals worked at your camp, but it's a matter of summoning what it is that you would like," she told him. Will sat and ended up asking for fish and chips. He beamed as the meal seemed to be thrown towards them. "So you've figured your 'situation' out I take it?" she asked, offering them both a knowing look and taking a bite of her own meal.

Nico's meal appeared just a few moments after Will's. "I'm going along with him," Nico explained. "As I told him, I don't know that it is about this quest. I just need to go with."

"I see." Reyna turned to Will. "You're welcomed to our supplies should you need more to accommodate for the both of you."

"Thank you. I think I would be fine, but I wouldn't want to risk it with the two of us," Will commented. He joyfully muched away on his meal, before remembering to mark on the map the new locations. "Nico, come here."

The son of Hades leaned in, watching Will pull out the map and pen. "We're going to be going to New Orleans, you already knew about Danvers, and then lastly we need to figure this one out still, but Reyna had a good source mention that Alaska hasn't had sunlight for the past few days. So right now we're going to put that one on the back burner."

Nico nodded in agreement to their plan. "So where to first? Your quest, your call."

Will smiled and nodded. "Danvers. So far it's where we have the most information," he announced. Reyna nodded her approval. "It's getting there that I can't figure out."

"I have an idea, and it's not anything underworldly," Nico promised, finishing his meal. "Have you heard of the Grey Sisters Taxi?"

"Yeah! Annabeth told me that's how she got Percy and his brother Tyson to camp a few years ago." Will could have whooped for joy. That was perfect. "We'll get there in no time. Not to mention the taxi is usually so fast people wouldn't be able to keep up with it, Mist or not."

* * *

Reyna had lead them to another exit of Camp Jupiter. They stepped out from a service door alongside a large skyscraper. Hazel had tagged along to see Nico and Will off. Offering her half- brother a quick hug. "Please try to stay within camp," Nico asked of her quietly.

"Hey." She punched him in the arm. "Have a little faith in me, Nico. You know I can take care of myself." Hazel smirked and he nodded. "Just for you though, I'll stay safe."

"Thank you." He hugged her again tightly and turned to see Reyna and Will looking over the map. "Will. Are you ready?" Will turned and nodded. Nico adjusted his pack, stepped to the edge of the sidewalk, and fished out a Golden Drachma. "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês." Before he finished speaking, Nico dropped the coin. It landed with a bounce then vanished.

Will stood up beside him and they both leaned forward, watching for the Chariot of Damnation. "Did you say it right?" Nico rolled his eyes and soon enough both boys jumped back, hearing the loud roaring screech of tires. In true reckless one eye'd driving, the compact yellow taxi spun out into the parking spot between two other cars, barely hitting either bumper.

"Someone call a cab?" Wasp grinned, sly.

"Hop in!" Anger barked.

"The meter is running," Tempest cooed at them. Will waved to the girls and quickly slid in first.

Reyna stopped Nico. "Keep yourself safe, di Angelo." She hugged him quickly and tightly and Nico nodded to her then waved, jumping in. He didn't even get the door closed before the taxi jumped the car in front of it and peeled out down the road, tossing Nico into Will.

Will's arms wrapped around Nico tightly. "Nico," he asked shaken, "Remind me… Was it the Gray Sisters that-"

Almost as if on cue, all three sisters turned around. "Only have one eye and tooth between the three them? Yes!" they answered in unison. Will's grip on Nico tightened until the son of Hades pulled him self free and buckled into the back seat. Will followed suit, his nerves getting worse as he realized the sisters were sniffing the air above them. "Sunshine and medical supplies… Graves and… blood? Apollo and Hades." They slowly turned back around.

"Ooooh!" Wasp bounced. "A son of Hades. Quick, pass me the eye, I wanna see him. I always hear that Hades has beautiful children," she teased, her eyelids fluttering over empty sockets.

Nico made a face and Will nearly snorted, trying not to laugh. "Ugh, but they're always such stiffs!" Tempest cackled. Will was about to officially lose it until she added, "I've always preferred _walking_ on sunshine, if you get my drift."

The duo laughed loudly and Will grimaced. "Can it, you two! You know they're off limits so don't try anything. We're under orders," Anger seethed.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked, noticing the spite in Anger's voice.

Will really hated when all three sisters turned around. "Can one of you just watch the road!?" he asked, pointing to the steering wheel. Anger, who had the eye, reached in and pulled it out, slapping it on the dashboard. Not what the son of Apollo had in mind, but least there was an 'eye on the road'. What bothered the healer more was what they all said next in unison:

" _Ghost, Magic, and Night divided._

 _Two must quest to bring the three reunited._

 _Something borrowed as young love's token._

 _A hidden sign of heartfelt devotion._

 _Sons of young and old._

 _The God of Darkness and the one of Gold,"_ they finished reciting with a loud cackle.

Will's veins turned to ice. "That… That sounded like a prophecy. How did you get that!?" he demanded of them. The Grays looked rather smug with themselves. "Please tell me. My dad has been gone for almost a year."

"They didn't get that from Apollo, Will," Nico commented. His eyes narrowing on the sisters. "They _used_ to be the Three Fates, eons ago. However when they couldn't stop bickering over who got their eye or who cut the strings-"

"That no good god Hades told us to hit the bricks. So you end a few lives at the ' _wrong'_ time and suddenly, you're the bad guys," Wasp drawled, suddenly remembering the eye sitting on the dashboard she snatched it up. The other two began to fight over it. "You snooze, you lose!" She laughed loudly.

Nico turned to Will, finishing his story over their feuding. "Long story short, the night before my father was going to basically kick them out of the Underworld, they basically looked ahead on the strings of the gods. One must have been Apollo."

The fighting stopped and the sudden silence of the Sisters Gray was unnerving. "Remind me again why we're doing a favor for the son of Hades again?" Anger suddenly grumbled with realization.

Tempest grinned and picked up something from her lap. "Easy, we're getting paid double by that merciless cutie!" Nico noticed quickly it was a large white feather. "He said they'd have to call on us." She teased Wasp with the tip of the feather under her nose.

"Will. Unbuckle, open the door and get out." Nico's voice lowered, anger filling his stomach.

"Seriously!? Nico we're going a little too fast to tuck and roll." Nico turned. Looking up to Will, he undid the chain seat belt on himself and then Will and made sure both of their packs were on. "Nico?"

"This is absolutely necessary, Will," Nico confessed before reaching out taking Will by the shirt collar.

This was how Will found out he didn't like shadow traveling. It was only an instant, but Will had never been colder or in a darker place. The son of Apollo snapped his eyes shut and held his breath. Suddenly relieved by the feeling of the seat of his pants skidding across the ground, he and Nico both shouted as they hit the ground skidding and rolling. What stopped him was a large and tall sunflower. He laid in the sunlight, looking up at the bright blue sky, his vision framed by hundreds of sunflowers.

Nico groaned off to the side. He hated everything. Stupid empousa for attacking and tossing him aside and breaking his rib. Stupid Gray Sisters and their incomplete prophecy. Looking over, he saw Will laid stretched out in the sun, looking pleased with himself and enjoying the warmth. "I'm sorry."

"Not another word," Will demanded from his patch of earth. He rolled on to his stomach and glanced at Nico, annoyed, but least they were both safe. "Unless it's to explain why you just _had_ to do that."

Nico moved to stand, but wound up coughing violently. His side was on fire and a few tears sprung up into his eyes. He remained a silent as possible, trying not to draw the attention of his companion.

"You okay?" Will asked and Nico nodded. To himself, the healer recited the lines he'd heard. His eyes fell onto the ring and the lines made a strange amount of sense to him. Will felt his heart flutter a bit uncomfortably as he looked over to Nico. " _What if?"_ he thought.

Nico glared up at the sky. Of course, of course his feelings towards Will were going to be a joke to for that damn minor god. He let his fist hit the earth and he let the few tears of pain and frustration fall. A nagging sense of hope tugged at the corner of Nico's mind and he fought down the 'what if' thoughts that he had. " _There's no way he'd return those feelings and I refuse to be Cupid's damn play thing."_

Will stood first and made his way over to Nico, helping him up. They were just a few yards off the side of the road. The Chariot of Damnation had gone back to wherever it had came from. He could feel how tense Nico was holding himself, but Will had chosen not to comment as they stepped out. "Looks like there's something up ahead." He pointed down the street a ways.

Nico nodded and pulled his pack off and removed his sword from his hip, remembering that now they wouldn't have any cover. He stored it into the black bag and repositioned it. They headed in the direction of the strange building. As they got closer a loud rumbling made them pause. A bus pulled out and drove off. Will grinned. "It's a bus stop!"

Nico couldn't deny that it was a bit of good luck as they got closer, looking over the map. "The next one that leaves is going to New Orleans," he commented. "They don't go to Danvers from here." Will nodded and walked away. He ordered their tickets quickly and returned.

"We've got a few hours to wait until our bus will be here and leaving," he told him.

* * *

WRITING THE GREY SISTERS WAS REALLY FUN AND I LOVED THEM. Sorry, I was just really excited when I thought about how to give this quest a prophecy and you don't even get to see the whole thing yet. -frowns- Oh well, two more chapters and you shall! ;3


	4. Suck On This

Ahahaha I'm sorry I just have fun with the chapter names. YesThisIsTori is still the Beta and I appreciate her for helping out so much with it.

I still don't own Pjo or HoO, please enjoy you guys! Thanks for the follows and reviews.

* * *

Nico was asleep, which didn't surprise Will. He clearly had overexerted himself by shadow traveling. Since the war with Gaea, he'd been using the ability rarely or in short distances. It was a compromise he and Will had came to nearly a year ago when the son of Apollo realized Nico was bound and determined to keep up with Percy and Jason, who both kept getting stronger in their abilities. He reached down to his wrist, tugging and adjusting the Ace bandage to relieve some of the pressure it kept on his wrist.

"Aw, what happened to your wrist?" Will jumped at the sudden sound of a girl's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He turned to face a girl with dark cinnamon colored skin that had a heavy dusting of freckles across her cheeks and shoulder. "I'm Anisa." Anisa wore a wrap skirt with hibiscus flowers and her main shirt was over sided with athletic printed words that took Will a few moments to realize it said 'cowabunga'.

"I'm Will." He reached out to her, shaking her hand that she'd offered.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Anisa must have noticed Nico sleeping and very carefully placed down her belongings and pulled out the chair next to him. "So what happened to your wrist? Something from camp?"

Will glanced down to his shirt. "Y-yeah, was doing archery and I wear this on my wrist to keep the bow string from snapping on my arm, that and you'll never know when you'd need it..." he explained with a shrugged. "What about you, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Anisa played with one of her bleach blond curls. "Oh, I'm on my way to see someone." She shrugged. "So, you and your little brother on your way home from camp?"

"Oh, he's not my little brother." Will laughed, looking over to Nico. "Nico is..." Will lost the the words he wanted to say, watching him sleep. "My friend." He smiled and nodded.

"Ah." Anisa grinned, her eyes examining Nico once more and Will felt his stomach churn. There was no denying this girl was cute, but something about her was making him nervous. "Say, he looks really familiar…" She leaned over ready to sweep the hair from Nico's face, but Will caught her wrist before she could make contact with him. Ansia shot him a look and the son of Apollo took notice of the clear blood lust in her deep amber eyes. "Why isn't it working? You shouldn't be able to move!"

Will shoved her back and Anisa sprang up, Nico's pack flying behind her, having grabbed at it as she was thrown back. "You're an empousa." Will's eyes darted to her mismatched legs then up to her burning hair. "N-nico!"

The son of Hades had been rattled from his sleep when Will shoved her back, but then when Will called for him, Nico snapped into awareness. He reached for his bag and realized he was now weaponless. The Stygian iron blade was tucked into his pack. Will flicked his flashlight switch back and it quickly morphed into the bow. He tossed the quiver up and over his shoulder. Improvising, Nico reached down to the chain he wore as a belt and quickly unfastened it. The links were only made of iron so they wouldn't kill her, but it would still hurt to be hit with.

Anisa cocked her hip and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Can't you just let me suck you dry? It'll only hurt for a moment."

Will notched, aimed, and fired an arrow before Nico had even processed that was what he had been doing. The son of Apollo had always said he wasn't as good as his siblings. His siblings that could shoot three to four arrows at a time, his siblings that would set up ridiculous trick shots throughout the camp. Nico realized that Will was far too humble and down playing his nearly sniper-like ability.

Anisa clutched her flesh and blood kneecap, gritting her teeth as steam rolled out from the wound. "Here!" Will tossed Nico a small dagger as soon as he noticed Nico's only weapon was his belt. Nico caught it one handed and rushed Anisa.

She sprang back and Nico aimlessly flung the chain striking her around the neck. The tail end of it flicking her face. The empousa roared, taking hold of the leash and pulling Nico with it. He brought the dagger down, striking her hip. She reared up on her mechanical leg and kicked him in the chest. "Sisters!"

Will let an arrow fly, striking Anisa through the neck. She gagged, toppling down into ashes as three more empousai limped out. "Styx." Nico bounced back to Will. They stood back to back, the two new devil women circled them, the third remained further back watching. He spotted his pack and ran for it, rolling across the floor, trying to avoid his broken rib. Then something caught his eye.

Nico felt a pop from the rib and knew it was over for him. He couldn't keep fighting like this and it was starting to become too much. Will managed to take down another one of the empousai. Nico watched him as he turned and ran for his newly found scapegoat. "Will!" He bounced up and down, flailing his arms to get the son of Apollo's attention. Nodding, Will turned his attention to grabbing his pack, running as quickly as he could to Nico. Thankfully, though strong these empousai had been slow. He found Nico pulling open a small silver car door. "Get in!"

"Nico! No! We are not stealing a car!" Will hissed, turning back to face the monsters as they inched closer. He looked back to Nico, who nodded towards the car. "It's wrong!"

"It's for the quest. I don't like the idea either, but we need to save our strength, Will. Right now we don't have an option," the son of Hades argued and Will finally gave in, running for the passenger side door.

Once inside, Will noticed the sunroof was open and hopped up, supporting himself sitting with one foot to the dashboard and one leg wedged between the diver's seat and center console. He prepared to take another shot from his new position. "Wait… You can drive!?" he shouted down to the son of Hades, who found the car's keys shoved into the glove box.

"I played a lot of racing video games, same difference," Nico replied as the car hummed to life. He revved the engine and Will realized he didn't know how to shift gears.

"That's not… Other pedal and then push in the button and pull it back to reverse, Death Boy."

Nico didn't expect the car to lurch as it did. When they suddenly shot back, his head hit the steering wheel and Will dropped the bow down and gripped onto the top of the car for dear life. Well, that was one way to slow down the empousai. "Same thing, now shift to the 'D' for drive and go left! Other left!" Nico groaned and suddenly the back tires spun out and they whirled around, both of them screaming.

The son of Hades straightened out the wheel and they were off. Will stayed on his perch, watching the bus stop begin to disappear behind them. After a few moments, he slowly wedged himself back down into the passenger seat. "Let up on the gas, Nico! You're going 80, no, actually pull over because of either of us, I should be the one driving. I actually have my permit."

"I got this, Will!"

"No! Nico, just listen to me for once!" Will growled. The son of Hades hit the brakes and they skidded to a stop, Will took hold of the wheel directing it over to the shoulder of the road. Once they stopped, Nico put the car in park. They stayed silent and Will got out of the car. Nico was soon after him. "Just, hold on, Nico." Will put his hands up and Nico stopped, watching him. Will was shaking and Nico realized why.

Will was a _healer,_ he didn't like fighting or killing. He'd proven that, when in the situation, he could easily and effortlessly do both acts, but it took a toll on him. Space was what Will wanted and that was what the son of Hades gave him. Nico sat back down on the passenger side, fiddling with his nails and fingertips.

The son of Apollo interlocked his fingers behind his neck, looking up at the now darkening sky. He felt tired, aggravated, and jittery. Will sat down along the ditch. This was the first day of the quest and already the schist had hit the fan. One runaway demigod, three empousai on their trail, and lastly he was shaking like a leaf, the dangers of this quest suddenly hitting him. Groaning, Will stood and walked back to the car. "You okay?" Nico asked him as he stepped up to the passenger side.

"I'm going to be, but Nico." Will sighed. "Can you shadow travel us to New Orleans? Judging by this car's license plate, we're in Arkansas. So it's not to far off. As soon as we're getting there though, we need to talk."

Wordlessly, Nico nodded and helped Will gather his things, including the bow. Will was down at least two arrows from the twenty five he'd started with. The duo stood near one of the sparse street lamps and Nico reached out for Will. Apollo's son closed his eyes and prepared himself, thinking about everything good that he could to avoid focusing on the icy darkness that surrounded him. A moment later, he could hear jazz music and smell spicy home-cooked Cajun meals. Nico tugged at his hand and Will opened his eyes, letting go as they began to walk. "Here, this looks like a hotel." Nico pointed and they turned, heading up to the front doors.

Will waited as Nico got the room, paying for the night, then returned and lead him up the stairs to their room on the second floor. Will held the door for Nico and, as soon as they were both inside, he closed the door and turned on the lights. "So you wanted to talk?" Nico asked. Both of them stood on opposite ends of the room, their arms crossed.

"Yeah." Will nodded. "Nico, there's something that you're not telling me and now it's getting in the way of the quest. We could have taken those three, but you're still babying and avoiding your rib. Why are you lying to me about the injury, Nico?"

"It's fine Wi-"

"No! No, it's not. A punctured lung, bleeding out, and death. Enough with this bullshit." Will huffed. "Either tell me what the _hell_ you are so scared of or go back to Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter." Will's jaw set and he watched Nico. Hades's son looked pained, but Will could see the gears working. "Well."

Nico walked slowly to the bed and turned away from him, tugging his shirt up and over his head tossing it aside.

"Oh Gods." Will let out a shaky breath and stepped forward. "Nico… This. This is bad. Lay down." He helped the son of Hades down to his bed and reached out. Clearly there was a large swollen lump and the flesh had turned a sickening shade of purple. Nico tensed the moment Will's palm came in contact. It was warm to the touch too. "Why are you…"

"I can't say it, Will. I can't tell you what I'm scared of, but if you heal me, using that hymn… You're going to see it anyways, then you'll understand." Will took Nico's hand. It was a reflex, but the son of Hades's grip tightened and Will nodded.

" _Tha thymámai kai na min eínai aprósektos tou Apóllona pou pyrovoleí makriá . Kathós perná mésa apó to spíti tou Día , oi theoí trémoun ton ídio kai ólous xepidoún apó tis théseis tous , ótan plisiázei , kathós skývei to foteinó tóxo tou ."_

Will gritted his teeth, feeling the searing pain burst up into his ribs and fill his lungs. He was almost knocked off his feet. The prayer wavered, but he pressed on. His stomach rolled and he felt his face redden. Soon enough the tips of his ears had, too.

He could feel the unease and admiration coming from Nico as he kept pressing for the wound to knit back together. Will felt sweat beading along his brow and Nico's grip on his hand was getting tighter and tighter still. The son of Hades choked out a sob. Will wanted to encourage him, but he couldn't break the prayer. Nico was beginning to cry out more, his discomfort growing as the healing light reached the bone.

This was when Will could feel a resolve from Nico that nearly broke him. Nostalgia for the morning when he'd spotted Nico and they invaded the Roman camp together. Will hadn't felt so distant from his own body and feelings before, he'd also never been so ready to die. Call it crazy, but Will reached out and began petting back his dark ink-colored hair. The son of Apollo had never once thought to ask why Nico had been inching towards the Roman camp alone. Then he felt hope and trust begin to bloom from his chest. These feelings were strong, but trying to be restrained. Even now.

Nico's shivering began to wane and Will knelt beside the bed. His eyes met Nico's for a moment, but he turned and glanced down saying the last of hymn. A few moments later, the soft glow faded completely and Will removed his hand. Where the break had been was now just a soft pink and the son of Apollo turned and handed him a small square of ambrosia. Nico sat up slowly to eat, sighing in relief that the pain had been dulled down to a small tinge. The godly food in his hand would help repair it the rest of the way. Will sat beside him and silently Nico ate.

"So that night…" Will began and Nico tensed. "You, you wanted to go alone because you didn't think you were going to see the end of the war. Nico- I, I can't believe that-"

"You saved me," Nico answered abruptly. "I mean. Can we not talk about that. Please?" Will nodded and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "I know you felt more than that. You know, now, how I feel a-about you."

"To be honest, I've had an idea for awhile. Then what the Gray sisters said also, Nico. When you faced off against the empousa with Jason and Percy, you were the only one unaffected. In the battle, we were just with Anisa, the one I got through the neck. She mentioned me not being affected and I know why I'm not."

Their eyes met and Nico's narrowed on Will. "Why weren't you?"

"Nico, I'm gay," he answered. "Judging from what I just felt, you're not exactly straight either." The son of Hades turned away and swallowed the last of his ambrosia.

"I'm not. Jason was the only person that knew for sure. I admitted to Annabeth and Percy that I at one time had feelings for Percy, but he was so in love with Annabeth, nothing I did mattered. So after letting my heart get broken I got over him." It felt strange, here he was admitting his feelings towards Will, but the other male seemed unaffected by the way Hade's Son felt for him.

"Nico." Will's voice caught the younger demigod's attention. "I… I have the same kind of feelings for you, too," he admitted. Will reached out, cupping the side of Nico's face in his hand.

" _We're under orders!"_ Nico pulled away from Will's hand and turned away, remembering the white feather he'd seen in his cabin and that the Gray sisters had in their own possession. " _He said they'd call on us!"_

Standing, the son of Hades walked away from the very confused child of Apollo. "N-Nico? I'm sorry, did I, I shouldn't have touc-"

"No," Nico put his hands up in defense, "it's not that. I just…" He swallowed harshly and bit back the relief he had hearing that Will felt the same towards him. "I can't do this, not right now…" He crossed his arms and looked down. Cupid was up to something an now he had proof from the Gray Sisters and he didn't want the relationship between him and Will to be a game for the merciless God.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both boys jumped to the sound of Rachel Dare's rather smug sounding voice echoing from behind them. "Sorry, Will. I just spoke with your dad, Apollo."

* * *

Cupid is a jerk.

I hoped you guys enjoy and are ready for the fun to really start. ;3


End file.
